Fire on the Water
by Dwusea
Summary: Set in New Moon, Bella is transformed. Alone and undead, she wants nothing more than to be with the man she loves. When asked to sacrifice everything she has made for herself since left heartbroken and alone, will she give it all away for a chance?
1. The Plunge

_**Bella**_

Chapter One

Continuing from "New Moon – Pressure"

…And I flung myself off the cliff.

I screamed as I dropped through the open air like a meteor, but it was a scream of exhilaration and not fear. The wind resisted, trying vainly to fight the unconquerable gravity, pushing against me and twirling me in spirals like a rocket crashing to the earth.

_Yes_! The word echoed through my head as I sliced through the surface of the water. It was icy, colder than I'd feared, and yet the chill only added to the high.

I was proud of myself as I plunged deeper into the freezing black water. I hadn't had one moment of terror—just pure adrenaline. Really, the fall wasn't scary at all. Where was the challenge?

That was when the current caught me.

I'd been so preoccupied by the size of the cliffs, by the obvious danger of their high, sheer faces, that I hadn't worried at all about the dark water waiting. I never dreamed that the true menace was lurking far below me, under the heaving surf.

It felt like the waves were fighting over me, jerking me back and forth between them as if determined to share by pulling me into halves. I knew the right way to avoid a riptide: swim parallel to the beach rather than struggling for the shore. But the knowledge did me little good when I didn't know which way the shore was.

I couldn't even tell which way the surface was.

The angry water was black in every direction; there was no brightness to direct me upward.

Suddenly I surfaced. I don't know how, I don't even remember trying. As I gasped for air I felt disappointed, and then relieved. I was disappointed that Edward had left me, once again, but I then noticed how much I enjoyed breathing.

I tried to keep my head above the surface, but my legs were tiring and felt like they were dragging me down rather than helping me stay afloat. I desperately needed to get back to the shore, my body wasn't going to last much longer in the surf. I looked around, searching for that allusive coastline, when suddenly I saw a bright orange-red flame upon the water.

I should have been worried at this unusual sight, but instead I was trying to remember what Mr. Banner had said in biology. That sometimes a substance can burn on top of water, but not under it… or something. I was in no condition to be recalling science lectures.

I was peering at the flame when it turned around, transforming into a pale, feline face. I recognized only then, what the _flame_ really was. I was staring at Victoria. And she had smelt me. When she spotted me she smiled, and before I knew it, she was right next to me.

"Hello Bella,"

"Victoria," I gasped. I was still trying to tread water and was failing – miserably. I think I was too exhausted to realize this before but now the full meaning hit me.

I was going to die.

But worse, still:

I would never see Edward again.

At this I wanted to cry, but there wasn't any time. Before I had even noticed, Victoria had bitten my neck and was draining me - of blood; of life. I had thought before that death wouldn't be so bad and I would escape from all the pain. But, being the coward I was, I was terrified of the unknown that stretched before me – the dark void of death, ever approaching.

Unexpectedly I heard a howl echo across the bay. I would've turned to see what it was, but being human in the vice-like grip of a vengeful vampire, that was hardly likely to happen anytime soon. So instead I just wonderred. I had an idea of what it was, but I couldn't remember _why_ it was familiar. My vision was blurring and I was losing feeling below my waist. I would've lost consciousness, but the familiar burning sensation start from my neck. It was beyond excruciating. I would've screamed in pain, but my body was just too exhausted.

I remembered that day in Phoenix, in the mirror room. I had seen death then too, but this time it scared me more. I didn't want to go. I just wanted Edward. I wanted to see him, to hear his voice, to hold his hand. But mostly, I wanted him to tell me that he loved me.

But now it was too late.

And I was terrified.

Suddenly, everything went black - almost everything at least. The fire in my neck was spreading, burning a bright red in my mind's eye - the bright red of Victoria's hair, of Rosalie's car, of a ladybeetle, of my motorcycle. Of so many things that death did not offer me, of so many things I would never see again.


	2. Goodbye

_**Jacob**_

Chapter 2.

"Dad?" I called into the house from the front door.

"Hey Jake," Billy's reply came from his bedroom. I walked towards my dad's voice.

"Hey, old man, anything new?" I asked, smiling at the scowl which spread across his face.

"Bella came by, said she'd go for a walk on the beach or something."

"'Kay. I'll be back before dinner."

"I'm sure you will. Come back and clear my house of all things edible," He grumbled. I smiled to myself as I walked out the door.

Outside I saw proof of Bella's visit. Deep truck imprints laced the dirt driveway.

Considering how slow Bella's truck goes, it's amazing the depth of the tracks it leaves. I followed these as they headed in the direction of the bay. Anyone without enhanced hearing wouldn't have heard it, but as I was walking beside the print of her tyres I heard her scream.

Shit. What mess has she gotten herself into now? I started to run, continuing to follow the tracks, when they stopped, heading towards the main road. This wasn't right. The scream I heard was far away, but not inland. In my haste I mustn't have been paying attention to the set of tyre prints I was following. These were not Bella's tracks. I had gotten them mixed up somewhere along the way. These belonged to a smaller, faster car.

How could I make such a mistake? Bella's life might be in danger. I'd wasted too much time.

I ran back to where I could see the trucks prints and tried again. I ran as fast as I could while watching the prints the whole time. I was nearing the cliffs when I figured out what she was doing. She had probably screamed when she dove off the cliff. I was almost relieved, but then I realised that there was no dripping Bella standing on the top of the cliffs.

Surely it doesn't take that long to climb back up the cliff? I looked out over the bay, a bright red flame catching my eye. It hit me, this sudden realization that had come far too slowly.

This was the "Victoria" that Bella had spoken of.

And beside her was Bella.

I felt my anger surge through me and I dived off the cliff. I felt my body ripple and tear as I phased. It was an uncomfortable process, but I was slowly growing used to it, it became familiar, and in a strange way, comforting. As I fell I let out an almighty howl. The bitch had Bella. Was she still alive? Or had the bloodsucker already done her work? I hit the water, but didn't feel the cold. I didn't feel anything. I could only think of one thing. Bella.

I swam as fast as was physically possible, but the water was weighing down my fur and it was wasting precious seconds. Seconds that might signal the end of Bella's life. How could I have let this happen to her? She had come to see me, but I wasn't there. If I had been there, none of this would be happening.

The vampire suddenly turned when she saw me and took off, looking almost angry. She was gone before I could tear her to shreds. I was angry at myself for letting her get away, but Bella was my priority.

When I grabbed her I saw the gash on her neck slowly seeping blood. I could feel her heart rate slowing and knew I had been too late. But I could still try, right?

I dragged her to shore and phased back. I picked her up, cradling in her in my arms.

I knew she was changing, but the love I felt for her doubled. I was about to lose her. My Bella would be gone.

Now she would be _his_ Bella. And my mortal enemy.

My tears fell, splashing onto her face. She would never cry tears again and that little fact alone, though seemingly insignificant, bothered me more than anything else. I sat down, with her still in my arms and whispered "Ssshh. It's alright. Everything is going to be okay. It's alright, it's al-," I broke off in a sob. I knew these words were not for her. They were for me. But I knew it was not all right. Things would never be the same again.

I sat there, just looking at her beautiful face and that's how I stayed for the next however long. I had lost track of time, but that didn't matter. This was my last time with Bella, and it doesn't measure in hours, or days. It simply _is_.

It hurt too much too move. It was over now, and I had lost.

I knew I had to do the right thing by Bella. I would take her somewhere private to complete the change and tell everyone else that she had disappeared and I couldn't find her. She could go then, and live her own life. Maybe even with _him._

At that thought I had expected to feel anger, but I didn't. Just a hollowness: empty and dark, and tearing a hole in the centre of my chest.

At least now I understood what Bella had been going through.

I needed to get this over with.

I ran home and lay Bella's motionless form on the couch. I grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a message. Another tear rolled down my cheek and hit the paper. It smudged the ink where it had landed, but the writing remained legible.

I went into my room, looking for something. It was a present that I had made her. I was going to give it to her for her birthday, but I now I wanted her to have something to remember me by. I think I _needed_ her to remember me.

From the drawer of my bedside table I pulled out a fine silver bracelet with a little wooden wolf charm hanging from it. It was small, about the size of her pinky finger-nail, and a russet-coulered red, just like mine.

I smiled. _You may not be with me, Bella. But part of me will always be with you_.

I walked to where Bella lay and fastened it on her wrist. I then picked up slight body and walked out, taking the note with me also.

When I reached the little clearing, I laid Bella down on a mossy patch near a large oak. Her pale skin stood out against the dark green and brown background. I kneeled down next to her and put the note next to her left cheek.

"I love you Bella." I leaned over and kissed her. Maybe it was my imagination, but then, I felt her kiss me back.

Then I left.

_Goodbye._


	3. My Decision

_Sorry, this is a very short chapter. I will update soon. I promise!_

_**Bella**_

Chapter 3.

The pain had slowly spread from my neck to the rest of my body. It was slow and painful beyond comparison. It lasted for an eternity but eventually, it gradually lessened to a slight tingling and I opened my eyes.

Everything was vivid and colourful. It was like seeing the world for the first time, but this was no analogue connection. This was truly high definition TV we were talking about! The green forest hadn't ever looked quite that green, the blue sky never quite that blue. I could hear a birdsong as if it were next to me, but as far as my enhanced vision could see, there was no bird anywhere near me.

I sat up and looked around. I froze in awed silence. My arm was in the sun and it was glittering. Little rainbows flashed and danced as I moved my arm around. I brought it up close for a better look but it turned back into smooth alabaster skin.

Ooops! I had moved it out of the sun beam. I was learning… slowly.

So it was true. I was a vampire. A beautiful, strong, fast, nigh-indestructible vampire. Now who's laughing King Kong?

For a while I was joyous. I had always wanted this. I could be with Edward. Be his equal. Be with… And then it hit hard. Edward had left me. He didn't love me anymore – if he ever did. He didn't want me, so he'd left me behind like an old doll no-one wanted to play with anymore.

Well I would show him. I'd learn and become some-one everyone wanted. Then he'd come crawling back, and our relationship would rest upon my whim, not his.

I made up my mind. Like always, I just tried to make my decision and then stick to it. All the 'What ifs..' were just too hard.

I was going to learn and grow into my full potential. But I would need help.

I remembered what Edward had said berfore, about royalty, vampire royalty.

I was going to the Volturi.


	4. Vision

Alice

_**Alice**_

Chapter 4.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Jasper leaned over to give me a kiss as I climbed into the passenger seat.

"As a matter of fact you have. Have I told you how gorgeous you are?" I asked.

Jasper laughed, "I love you Alice."

Neither Jasper nor I were very public about our relationship. To us it was something only ever meant for the two of us - something private and very special. When we were alone however, we were anything but reserved.

"I love you too Jas," I replied, gazing lovingly into his eyes.

We were going on a road trip, to where though, we hadn't decided yet. We were just going to drive and see where the road takes us.

Jasper started the engine and reversed, swinging so we were facing out of the driveway. He then took off, the accelerator was flat on the floor and the trees lining the road were zooming passed at an unnatural speed.

We were driving along in silence when I saw it. A vision was playing itself out in the back of my mind. I closed my eyes and held my breath, willing it to come forward. The events became sharper and nearer.

_Bella was standing on a cliff. She smiled and then flung herself off the edge, screaming as she fell towards the black ocean below. Then there was the ocean but no Bella._

This couldn't be. I knew she was unhappy, but suicide?

_Bella surfaced and gasped for a breath. Suddenly Victoria was with her. _

"_Hello Bella," she crooned. _

"_Victoria," Bella spluttered in shock._

It was happening to fast. I couldn't catch it all.

_Victoria latched onto Bella's neck. Bella's face twisted in despair and agony, then went blank._

Then everything went blank.

"Come back. Come back, damn you! What happened!?" I yelled. What had happened? It just disappeared, but why? It didn't make any sense. Was Bella alive?

Then I had another vision.

_Bella lay in a tiny clearing. Her face was pale and although still Bella, she had changed. She was stunningly beautiful – she rivalled even Rosalie. Bella opened her eyes._

_Her pupils were a bright crimson._

I gasped. When had this happened? Why hadn't I seen this before?

_The scene changed. Bella was on a plane, then she was in Volterra. It was an overcast day and she sat in the centre square, on the edge of the fountain. _

And that's where it ended.

Jasper had already stopped the car without me even realising it.

"Alice," he said shaking me, "Alice. What's wrong? What's happened?"

I didn't even notice him calling me until just then.

"I saw something. Bella," I replied meekly, "in Volterra."

Jasper just looked at me, a million questions burning in his eyes, but he didn't know which to ask first.

"Turn around," I instructed.

_**Edward**_

I lay on the couch in my room staring at the patterns on the ceiling where the paint was peeling. This time when we moved, Esme didn't have time to renovate the house before we moved in. The topmost room, although the smallest, belonged to me. It was sparsely furnished. I had a couch, desk and wardrobe, but that was about it – of course, there was no bed in sight.

As I looked at the ceiling, I couldn't help but think of Bella. The mention of her name inside my head was enough to send an almost physical pang of pain through my chest.

How I missed her, her warmth, her blush, her heart beat; her humanness. I knew I loved her, but now that I had lost her, it felt so much more real.

No, I thought, now I had _left_ her. Alice hadn't seen anything in weeks, and I was anxious to know what she had been up to, how she was, what she was doing, where she was going - anything. I just wanted to feel close to her again.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Alice yelling. Not her voice, but her thoughts. I frowned, focusing, trying to decipher them, but her mind was moving too quickly. I could only catch a little here and there, but it was enough to understand the gist of it all:

Something had happened to Bella. Something serious; something bad.

How could I have done this? I left her, to protect her, and somehow she is still getting into trouble. I would've smiled at the irony, but the distress in Alice's thoughts was far too evident.

I heard Jasper slam on the brakes as the neared the end of the driveway.

There was a knock on my door before I could even count to two, and Alice was in my room.

"Edward," she said relaxing slightly. Her eyes were pleading with me, but I wasn't sure of what for. Then her thoughts became clear to me. Alice must have been trying to replay her vision in her head so that I could see it all.

Then I understood.

Bella had been changed. She was one of us; she was safe now. Was she? But why did she go to Volterra?

"Why is she there Alice?" I pleaded with her this time.

"I don't know. But how did she find out about Volterra? Did you tell her something?" I shivered. There were only two things that I told her about the Volturi. They were royalty, and the only reason you would ever annoy them is if you wanted to die. Surely she didn't…?

"Alice, what do -" I turned to look at her. She was sitting on the edge of the couch, staring straight ahead at nothing in particular, with Jasper kneeling beside her, holding her hand with a look of concern on his face. She must be having another vision, I concluded.

Alice slowly turned her head to face me. "No Edward," she said, "She's not there for an end, but a beginning. They have decided to accept her as one of their own."

What did that mean?

"What do we do, Alice?" I asked. I needed answers. This was too confusing. I didn't know how I felt about anything - about Bella's change, about Victoria, about Bella going to the Volturi…

"It's up to you Edward. I can't see past your decision," she whispered.

"Is she happy there?" I asked.

"She's content, for now," Alice said looking into my eyes. Her pupils were black and she needed to go hunting.

"Then she'll stay there; stay content," I said.

Alice just sighed and walked out of my room.

"It's not going to make either of you happy, you know," Alice thought to me.

What else was I meant to do? I silently asked back. I've hurt her enough already.


	5. The Elk

**_Bella_**

Chapter 5 – 2 days earlier.

I was hungry, ravenous. I needed to eat. No, correction: I needed to drink. The thought sickened me. Drinking blood? I shuddered. But a vampire's got to do, what a vampire's got to do. Don't they?

I rolled over. I didn't realise how long I had been sitting they thinking. I heard the scrunch of a piece of paper and frowned. What was this? I picked up the piece of torn, feint-lined notebook paper and unfolded it.

Dear Bella,

Please know that I love you, and will always love you.

We both know that we can no longer be friends now. As mortal enemies it is too dangerous, for both of us.

I hope we can both go on and lead happy, separate lives.

I have left you a map of where you are.

Please don't forget me.

Be safe

Your Jacob

I wanted to cry. For a moment I even forgot it was impossible. Memories from yesterday (or was it two or even three day ago?) came flooding back: the cliff, the water, Victoria, Jacob.

Jacob.

My Jacob was lost for me forever now as well.

And Charlie. I didn't even think about that. Charlie, Renée, Phil, Angela: they were all lost for me now. I could never go back. There would be too many questions, too much mystery and far too much danger.

Charlie and Renée must be hurting so much now. I've disappeared, again, but this time, I'll never return. I started sobbing uncontrollably. It all felt worthless. Now I had nothing to live for, and no home.

I needed to distract myself because this wasn't helping. I looked for the map Jacob, I winced at the thought of him, had left me. I was feeling around in the undergrowth when I realised I was sitting on it. When I looked at the map, it didn't make any sense. There were dots and lines and … and I was holding it upside down. Vampire or not, I still wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer.

I recognised the dot that meant La Push and the other for Forks a little red x was situated some 30 miles East of Forks. I decided, from here, I'll just run to Port Angeles and catch a plane to Italy. First though, I needed to hunt.

I had walked deep into the forest, not stumbling once. I was following the track of a rather large elk. I don't know how I knew this, but apparently, vampire senses can tell you these things.

The further I went along it, the fresher it seemed – this I suppose, must mean I'm getting nearer. Before I knew it I was blasted with its scent: a mix between wet fur and animal dung – not pretty.

The forest opened out into a small meadow, with the elk standing not 20 feet away. The animal was very tall with shaggy short fur and enormous antlers. I almost felt guilty for what I was about to do. End this innocent creature's life, when all he had ever done was munch grass. Poor Fella.

My instinct overrode my conscience, and I was crouching, ready to pounce. I took an unnecessary steadying breath and then launched myself at it. I don't think it realised I was there until I was at his neck. I bit down, tearing through the skin and blood started trickling over the animals fur.

The smell was repulsive. The rusty smell of blood filled the air around me and I felt sick, just like the day we did blood types in biology. But I had to drink, and I wasn't about to waste this poor creatures life.

It actually didn't taste as bad as it smelt.


	6. A Winning Smile

Thank you to those of you who reviewed. It made my day. Please, though, don't think that means I want you to stop reviewing. Much love (to all my reviewers). Dwusea/Ali

_**Bella**_

Chapter 6

After I had fed, I travelled north and intersected the 101 highway, which I then followed to Port Angeles. As I ran, I was worrying about how I would react to being near humans. Would I attack them? I hoped not. Maybe my bloodlust would be dampened down a little since I just hunted. Oh well, I shrugged. I'd soon find out, wouldn't I?

This wasn't happening as I'd planned. I was meant to be with Edward when I changed, and have him guide me through my "growing up". But fate wouldn't have it that way. Oh no. Everything just had to be made that bit harder. If there was such a thing as god, I wanted his postal address so I could send him a letter of complaint.

I chuckled at my own joke; I would have to keep that one for later use. Then I was startled at the sound of my own laugh. It seemed so… musical. Definitely not mine.

If my laugh had changed that much, I couldn't wait to see a mirror!

I know it was vain, but that, apart from the little bonus of immortality, was the biggest plus of being a vampire. Somehow, your face stays recognizably yours, but you become super-duper pretty.

When I neared the edge of Port Angeles, I became frightened. I couldn't stop thinking about what would happen when I came across a person.

Urgh. It was so frustrating. It's not like I knew what would happen, and could then plan what to do, but I just didn't have a clue. Exasperated, I sat down cross-legged by the side of the road. I sat motionless, just like Edward used to, and tried to focus. Mind over matter, right? I wasn't going to kill anyone. I wasn't going to kill anyone. I kept saying this chant in my head when I heard something.

"You right there, missy?" A gruff voice spoke to me.

My eyes snapped open, and I looked at the blue-eyed man standing above me.

"Thanks," I replied, "I'm fine."

"Do you want a lift into town?" he asked.

I was ecstatic. Not because I was offered a lift into town, but because I hadn't killed this man… yet.

"Sure," I replied, standing up, "thanks."

When I stood up I was eye level with this man. I smiled at him gratefully. His response wasn't exactly what I'd call expected. He gasped and then just stood there staring at me. With my vanity levels already running high, I was rather pleased with this response - for a moment at least.

"Well, are we going to get going or not?" I asked lifting an eyebrow and growing impatient.

"Oh, ah, yes. Of course," he stammered, blushing with embarrassment.

"Bella," I introduced myself, offering my hand.

"Tim," he replied, shaking my hand, I noticed his palms were clammy but warm – though it didn't take much to be warmer than mine.

I looked over at his car. It was a Ute, filled with carpentry materials and tools. A logo was plastered along the passenger seat door – Tim's Woodwork. It was simple, and totally uncreative. I liked it.

I walked over to the passenger seat, with Tim trailing behind me. When I opened the door, I was shocked to see a furry face looking at me. There was a beagle sitting in the front seat. How cute! I gave it my hand to sniff. It leaned forward, sniffing, suddenly pulling back and growling. I smiled at it. Animals mustn't like vampires. Interesting.

More interesting however, was the dog's reaction to my smile. He seemed to have an emotional back flip - he smiled in his own dog-ish way, wagging his tail and started to lick my hand. Maybe I should try that hunting. Smile, and wait as a myriad of forest critters came up to be my friend. I think this would prove rather helpful.

Tim opened the driver's door and swung in.

"Where's you heading, missy?" he asked, apparently already forgetting my name.

"Just into town," I replied vaguely. "What's your dog's name?"

"He's is Tim Jr.," he replied, rather chuffed about something in the name I wasn't aware of. But, once again, his total lack of creativity brought a smile to my face. Some people you just can't help to like.

When we got into town and were driving along a street lined with shops I asked to pull over.

"Sure thing, love," he said, pulling to the side of the road.

"Thanks," I said as I jumped out, slamming the door.

"No problems," he said and drove off, looking at me in the rear view mirror as he drove away, and Tim Jr. gazing at me through the window.

I looked around searching for some hint that would make it clear to me what I ought to be doing. I needed a place to stay, shower and freshen up, that much I could smell; I must look like a bomb's hit me. I decided I should get a hotel room, but, of course, I didn't have any money. Just a slight problem in the scheme of things…

I scoured the street for a hotel. Nothing felt familiar to me, like I was in the same place I hadn't been before – yes, I know that doesn't make sense, but that's what it felt like. I walked down the street, not tripping once on the pavement, until I was totally and utterly lost. A stopped a passing elderly lady tottering along with a walking stick.

"Excuse me," I said touching her on the shoulder, "Do you know the way to a hotel near here?"

She looked momentarily scared. I smiled, I didn't feel the urge to kill her either – this wasn't so bad.

"Sure my dear," she smiled, her whole disposition changing dramatically, "Down two blocks that way, it's on the left, called the _Red Lion Hotel_."

"Thanks," I called over my shoulder, already walking in that direction. I had travelled the two blocks in no time at all and crossed the road, walking towards a very long row of two-storey brick buildings.

I walked into the complex and followed the little signs saying "OFFICE " until I came face to face with a glass sliding door. I slid the door open, eavesdropping on the conversation the young man was having with someone on the other end of the telephone.

"Yes, we have several rooms free tonight. No. No, yes, that's right… no there aren't any discounts available… sorry… yes, Goodbye." He hung up and looked up at me. He was fairly handsome, for a human. Light brown hair was ruffled and gelled to give it the 'I only just got out of bed' look, and his eyes were a fairly nondescript blue-grey, but were creased with smile lines, giving his face a very open, happy look.

"Hello," he said, "How may I help you?"

"I was wondering how much a room for tonight would cost."

"Ah, they start at 102 a night," he replied.

I made a show of searching my pockets for my wallet. "Oh no, I've lost my purse," I said with perhaps just a little bit of overacting. I smiled sadly, "That's alright, I'll just…" I left the sentence hanging. Come on, I thought, take the hint.

The man looked at me, seeming rather dazed. I suppressed a laugh, remembering that that was probably how I used to look at Edward when he used to dazzle _me_. If I could of, I would have been blushing at the memory.

"Uh, you know, um," the boy behind the counter stuttered, "I could, uh, well, since no-one's, um, you know, staying in the rooms, I guess you could, you know, stay there…" he trailed off.

"Really?" sounding a bit too enthusiastic, "That would be like, super awesome!"

He smiled, happy at my reaction "Um, here," he said reaching under the desk. I heard jingling and then he pulled out a set of keys with a green tag 49 and handed them to me. "It's on the ground floor. Just keep walking until you reach it."

"Thanks," I said as I turned and walked out the door, his eyes still following me.

Just like he said, it was on the ground floor, a little metal 49 tacked to the door. I slipped the key into the lock and turned hearing the click as the door swung open.

The room wasn't what you'd call luxurious, but it was still nice. I looked around. I was standing in hall which separated the kitchenette and lounge from the bedroom and bathroom. The walls were a pale lemon and the carpet a steely-blue and the furniture was upholstered with a beach patterned material. We obviously had a theme going on.

I went to the bathroom, eager to see a mirror. I walked into the white-tiled room and turned the light on. I gasped at what I saw. Even with everyone's reaction, I had not expected this. My skin was paler than pale, but still looked healthy. Somehow, I couldn't tell what else had changed, just that I looked different. My eyes were a fiery orange colour, I decided that must be because I had fed off the elk, but still had human blood in me from before the change. My hair however was something of a disaster. It was salt hardened into a hard mess that matted around my head. Ouch. That'll hurt to comb out.

But all in all, I conceded, I was absolutely stunning.

But first, I thought, I ought to take a shower and tame my hair.


	7. A Navy Suit

_A/N: Sorry this one took a while... next chapter should be out very soon..._

_Please, read and review... I'm happy when I see emails telling me that my story has been alerted, but reviews are like chocolate too me. I can never get enough._

_In a couple of chapters we will be getting some Cullen action, I promise, but be patient, I'm a slow writer..._

_Cookies to all my reviewers! Ali_

_**Bella**_

Chapter 7- A Navy Suit

I was sitting in a narrow, blue leather seat, next to the aisle, with a tall middle-aged man sitting to my right. I almost felt sorry for him, having to age and all. He was wearing an expensive-looking navy suit, so I supposed this must be a business trip for him. I also supposed that he must have a really bad fashion sense – I mean, a navy suit. That's just nasty. Man, was I beginning to feel like an Alice prodigy.

I was wondering what he was doing, going to Italy; I wondered what he was wondering about me. I don't mean to flatter myself, but, he must have been thinking something - considering he was staring at me, and had been for some time. As much as I was flattered with all this new-found attention, I was getting more than a little irritated. I was wondering what possessed him to wear a striped tie with his hideous suit. I was wondering about anything I could, that didn't remind me of the happy life I once had.

The first real loss I felt was last night. In the time that I would've usually spent sleeping I wandered around, looking at Port Angeles through the eyes of Bella the vampire. I didn't have to wander far, though, to come across just the thing to remind Bella the vampire of Bella the human, and her human life. I was walking down a lamp-lit street and came upon a familiar sight.

_Bella Italia_ stood by the sidewalk, looking miserable as the lights were put out and the doors closed for the night. A brunette waitress turned the key in the lock and walked towards a little green car. I recognized her as the girl who had served Edward and me on that fateful night; as the girl who flirted shamelessly with him.

Considering how long it had been since he had left, you'd say that my emotions at that point were totally out of place. But I still felt a huge surge of irritation. I felt like walking up to her and… and I was so glad that I wasn't a human-blood drinking vampire, because if I was, the girl's future didn't look to bright.

I'd always thought of myself as a very non-violent person, but when I felt that emotion, I was truly shocked by the ferocity of it. Calm it, Bella, I thought to myself.

I turned to meet the navy-suited man's gaze, but as he saw me turn, he hurriedly put on his earphones and conspicuously opened his laptop. I'm not sure whether he did that for his piece of mind, or whether he actually believed that I wouldn't notice. Men are _so_ dense.

I kept trying to think of things that were only relevant to here and now, but inevitably my mind wandered back to last night.

I was having a shower and noticed I was wearing a bracelet.

I took a closer look. It was a fine silver chain with a wooden wolf hanging from it. The wolf was a russet colour, an attention seeking red-brown that reminded me too much of Jacob. He must have given it to me while I was changing, I realised.

This tiny gesture had made what I was doing seem ridiculous. I should have stayed with Jacob and Charlie. I wasn't going to kill anyone, and I owed it to them. They had loved and cared for me when Edward had left, and now I was leaving them for Edward. He didn't even want me. Where was the logic in that?

No, I reminded myself, it was too dangerous for them. When I wasn't aging I'd have to leave eventually anyway, so that wouldn't be fair on them either. And even if I did stay, there was still the little issue of Jacob and I being mortal enemies and all, and both he and his pack would know about what I am. I don't know which would hurt them more, if I went back, or if I just stayed away.

I could picture Charlie now. Begging search officials to not give up yet, that I might not be dead but just lost, waiting for someone to find me.

"_We don't have the resources, Mr Swan," a member of the search party would be saying, "We've been searching for five days now."_

"_But you can't give up, my daughter's out there. You can't give up!" Charlie would reply, more emotional than he has ever let anyone see before. Renée would be standing silently in the background, probably disbelieving, with Phil's arms wrapped around her._

I didn't want to think how much this was hurting him. Renée at least had Phil. Charlie didn't have anyone anymore. I hoped Billy would be there for him.

I was broken for my reverie by an announcement being made, "We will be landing in Florence in approximately two minutes," a male voice said over the intercom.

I sighed, as I felt the wheels hit the tarmac.

And so my new life was to begin.

The day was fortunately overcast when I hopped out off the plane. Through the tinted glass windows I could see the wind as it blew in harsh competition with the trees, as if seeing who could last longer. I smiled inwardly to myself. I would outlast both.

I decided that depending the distance, I would run to Volterra. First though, I needed to get a map or something. Unfortunately, vampires didn't come with built in GPS.

I made my way to a hire car booth, deciding on one where I overheard the attendant talking to a previous customer in English. I approached the desk, constantly reminding myself that I had to go human speed. When I reached the desk, the first customer was just leaving, which left me at the front of the line.

"Buon giorno," she greeted me in Italian.

"Good Morning," I greeted her in return.

"Sorry," she apologised, "I didn't realise you spoke English."

"That's alright, we are in Italy after all," I smiled at her, "Do you have a map I could borrow?"

"Sure," her response was immediate, "Where are you headed?"

"Volterra."

"Strange place," she commented, still enthusiastic, "Here," she handed me a map.

As I opened it she leaned over the counter.

"Here," she said pointing to a dot, "Is Florence airport, and here," she said pointing to a different dot, "is Volterra."

I scanned the map and highways trying to commit them to memory. Once I thought I had all the left, rights down pat, I returned the map.

"Thanks," I said, already waking away. Volterra wasn't far at all… well, not for a vampire at least.

"Your welcome," I heard her call from behind me.

-

It took only a couple of hours to reach what my memory told me must be Volterra. I had run all the way, actually enjoying the speed and rush of air in my face, but now I had arrived, I felt a tingling of uneasiness in my stomach.

A huge stone fortress rose threateningly from a hill daring foreigners to enter. Trying to repress my nervousness I walked – vampire speed – up the hill. As I neared the monstrous stone wall my nervousness seemed to double. _Shut up, stupid warning instincts_, I told myself. Just because my very being sensed something strange about this place, didn't mean that I wasn't going through with my plan. I _would_ stick by my decision, consequences irrelevant.

I took a deep, unnecessary breath as I passed under the enormous stone arch. I was in their territory now.

I wandered around, feeling someone's gaze fix itself on me – a gaze I had a feeling wasn't human. I eventually found my way to what I decided must be the centre square. An enormous fountain bubbled away in the centre of an equally enormous circular courtyard. People on little scooters scooted around, people chatted and walked, all the while, never realising the dangerous vampires in their midst.

Avoiding the traffic and feeling the gaze still boring into the back of my head, I crossed the roadway and walked to the fountain. I joined the many others sitting on the wide edge of the fountain and waited. I knew they'd come to me.

I sat very still, patiently waiting for someone to arrive – some vampire, to be more specific.

It seemed like hours and seconds at the same time, but as they overcast sky grew even darker, a tall figure in a floor length hooded cape approached me. I turned to see that all the other people who were sitting on the fountain's edge had left. I saw another figure approach from my right. I turned, seeing on coming from my left, as well. I stood up, and calmly approached the one facing my front.

"It's lovely weather," I commented gesturing to the cloudy sky.

The cloaked figure stopped a couple of metres away and pulled his hood back, revealing a handsome male face. He had dark drown hair and crimson eyes.

"Hello," he said, staring into my eyes. His face contorted and he narrowed his eyes. He stayed like this for a moment before his eyes opened wide in disbelief.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Isabella," I replied.

"Why are you here," he asked, suspicious.

"I'm not sure yet," I told him truthfully.

He looked at me, confusion and distrust written across his face. I returned his gaze calmly.

"Is there a reason for the army?" I asked gesturing around me at the other vampires.

"Caution pays well," he replied, probably attempting to be cryptic and failing miserably.

"You know what?" I asked, looking at him innocently, "Why don't you offer to take me inside to meet your leader."

"How do you know I'm not my own leader?"

"Because, my dear," I said, doing my best to be deprecating – I was getting annoyed, "Not only have I seen portraits of them, but I'm not that stupid to actually believe that they would come out here themselves, when they could send one of the guard. I mean, do you really take me to be so stupid? I truly am hurt. Now please, would you be a dear and lead the way?" I asked, throwing in a smile for good measure.

His demeanour softened slightly, and he let out a sigh. "All right then. Follow me."

So this gift of mine worked on vampires as well… I think I could get used to this…

He led me to an alleyway, with the two other vampires in tow behind me. When we reached the end of the alleyway, I began to worry. Maybe they had brought me here to dispose of me, rather than actually take me anywhere.

_A/N: I know I took a lot of this chapter straight out of the book, but I really am trying for a little consistency..._

_Review!_


	8. To Laugh at a Smile

_A/N: Hello everyone!_

_Thanks to the two of you that reviewed the last chapter. Yes that's right. Two. I was disappointed as well, but I decided that maybe once I post this we could hope for, say, three! _

_Yes I am being sarcastic, I guess I'm kinda hoping for more than three, but if I aim to high (like four) I'll probably be disappointed._

_Bonbons pour mes critiques! (French: Candy for my reviewers!)_

_x.Ali.x_

_**Bella**_

Chapter Eight

He led me to an alleyway, with the two other vampires in tow behind me. When we reached the end of the alleyway, I began to worry. Maybe they had brought me here to dispose of me, rather than actually take me anywhere. My confidence began to falter, but I was determined not to show it.

Then the man I had spoken to lifted a grate of a storm water drain and jumped inside. I stopped right there. No way was I going down into a dark hole, with no assurance of safety on the other side.

The vampire behind me spoke up.

"Well are you going down or not?" A male voice enquired, laced with impatience.

I turned to face the hooded figure and narrowed my eyes at him, levelling what I truly hoped was deathly stare.

I walked up to the drain and jumped. I wasn't going to die from a fall – so why was I worrying? Because some semi-hostile vampire was waiting for me below, that's why.

I fell through the darkness feeling a rush of air on my face and landed with a quiet thud on a stone floor, on my feet, may I add. The other vampires followed in quick succession and I heard the metal grate close with a note of finality. My vampire sight adjusted easily to the dimness of the underground tunnel. There were leaky water stains along the walls of the tunnel and it smelt like century old mildew.

The first vampire was already a way ahead of me, and I made to follow him. The floor was damp and uneven - if I were still human, I would surely have already fallen over countless times.

We walked down the path that was slowly sloping down, the dimness now replaced with lightless gloom. Then the blackness of the tunnel slowly turned into a grey, as a grille with rusty iron bars as wide as my arm cam into view. A small door with hung open from the middle of the grate, and I followed the first vampire through it.

It led into a brighter stone room. I continued to follow the first vampire through the room towards a heavy wooden door at the other end, which was also open. I heard the gate being swung shut, then the click of a lock.

On the other side of the door was an unremarkable hallway, with off-white walls and grey carpet. The room was brightly lit with fluorescent lights evenly spaced along the ceiling.

I continued to go where I was lead, hearing the door, again shutting and a bolt sliding in place. I sighed – there really was no going back. The cloaked figure held the door to an elevator open at the end of the hall.

Once all of us were in the elevator, the four vampires relaxed noticeably, taking off their hoods. I took the opportunity to turn and study the others in the lift.

The first, the one who had lead the way, was tall, and of course handsome. He had an olivey complexion despite the pallor of his skin. He had black hair that was cropped short and his irises were crimson, deepening into black towards the pupil.

There was another male – the impatient one. His was the same type of olivey complexion as the first's, but his hair waved down to his shoulders.

The third figure I had barely noticed. He was only a little boy, with pale brown hair trimmed short. As I studied the face it turned towards me. No, I decided, this face was too pretty to be that of a boy. She had wide eyes and full lips, only her crimson irises giving away that she wasn't an angel, because other than that, she truly looked like one.

The elevator stopped with a ding, and the door opened to reveal a posh reception room. The walls were wood panelled and the floor carpeted a thick green. The walls were windowless, graced instead with brightly lit paintings of the countryside. Pale leather couches were placed around the room in groups with little glossy tables adorned with vases of flowers.

I was hit with the perfume of the flowers, reminding me of a funeral home.

At the end of the reception room stood a desk, with a tall, dark-skinned, green-eyed woman standing behind it. In any other circumstance she would've been considered beautiful, but in the company of vampires, she looked astoundingly _human_.

"Good evening Jane, Felix, Demetri," she said, unfazed, nodding individually to each of the vampires accompanying me.

"Gianna," acknowledged the little girl from behind me.

As we walked past the vampire in front winked at the receptionist and she giggled.

We walked through another set of doors into a room where a little boy was waiting. When he saw Jane he smiled.

"Jane,"

"Alec," she replied embracing him as he kissed her on both cheeks. He was the same height as Jane, and equally lovely.

He looked up at me, "So you were the one causing all the commotion," he noted, half to himself.

I looked down at him and smiled, "I would probably agree if I knew what you were talking about."

He seemed taken aback by my forthrightness, but then he just laughed – a sparkling sound that rang off the walls of the room.

"Of course," he replied, amused, "We oughtn't keep Aro waiting.

At that he led the way through yet another hall. Ignoring the gold sheathed doors at the end he stopped halfway and removed the panelling from some of the wall revealing a door. He held it open for Jane, before following her in.

I followed (yes, again – I know, it never seemed to end), into a room that was like the first ones – cold and stone. It was an antechamber that quickly opened out into a much brighter, cavernous room.

It was perfectly round with long window slits two stories above, throwing rectangles of muted light onto the floor. The only furniture in the room was several throne-like chairs and in the very centre of the room, the floor sloped slightly towards a drain. I wondered whether this was a passageway like the others…

Around the room there were a handful of plainly dressed vampires in relaxed conversation. But as our party entered, all the immortal faces turned to look at us.

All were dressed in nondescript clothing, except for one. He wore a long jet-black robe and had shoulder-length hair of the same colour. Unlike the others though, he wasn't beautiful – his features were perfect, but beauty wasn't evident. His skin was different also. It was whiter and more translucent than the others, and looked more fragile. His eyes were crimson, but cloudy, a white haze over his pupils. I wondered if that affected his sight.

He walked forward, the rest of the group converging around him, some in front, their demeanour cautious – these must be bodyguards.

"Jane, my dear, you've returned!" he exclaimed, embracing the little girl, "And you have the girl," he remarked looking at me.

"Yes, of course master," she said, smiling angelically.

"Jane, you are such a comfort to me," he smiled.

He turned to the short haired vampire that had led me inside, "Felix, be a dear and tell my brothers about this will you? I'm sure they'd like to meet her."

"Yes master," he replied, walking away.

He turned his gaze to me. His hazy eyes seemed to penetrate into my skull.

"Come," he said, gesturing for me to step forward. I did.

"I gather from Jane that they haven't been polite enough to introduce themselves. I am Aro. This is Jane, Alec, Demetri and the one who just left was Felix," he said, pointing to the Vampires who had brought me in.

"Nice to meet you," I said politely, inclining my head towards the man that was obviously their leader.

All the heads that had been following our exchange turned towards the entrance. Three figures had entered the chamber. Felix in the lead, with two other vampires in black robes identical to Aro's trailing behind him. The two in the black robes had skin just like Aro's, one even having the same shoulder length black hair. The other had a shock of bright white hair that matched his skin. Together the black-robed vampires made the trio that was in Carlisle's portrait.

"This is Marcus," he said pointing to the one with white hair, "And this is Caius," he said, inclining his head towards the other. Both looked interminably bored. "This is Isabella," he told them, nodding towards me.

"Nice to meet you," I replied again, politely.

A smile twitched on Aro's face. He seemed amused by my reply. I wasn't amused by his amusement. If I were human, I would be blushing with all the attention.

""What brings you here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I haven't decided yet," I replied, a smile quivering on his face before he managed to suppress it.

I was feeling nervous, but determined not to show it. This was my choice, and a choice I shouldn't shirk away from.

"Tell me Isabella, how long have you been… one of us?" he enquired, looking interested.

"Three days," I said emotionlessly.

A gasp was emitted by most around the room. Aro just laughed.

"Surely you don't expect me to believe that?" he asked incredulous, "You act nothing like a newborn."

"Then think of me as an old soul, newly transformed," was my dry reply, trying, and failing, to be as witty as possible.

He laughed again, "I think I like you," he commented, "Give me your hand."

I put my hand forward, worried about what was going to happen next. He reached forward and rested his fingertips on my palm. Hiss brow furrowed and people around the room looked confused. He met my gaze and his eyes crinkled in a smile.

"I think you have a very interesting talent there. How does it work?"

"What?" I asked, now the one confused.

His reply was patient and polite, "I have a talent. When in contact with someone, I can read their mind, but with you… there's nothing."

I remembered Edward's words, how he could read minds, but with me it was frustratingly blank. That it was like my mind was like an AM station, when he could only hear those on an FM frequency.

I cringed. It was a while since I thought of Edward, but at my mind's mention of him, it was like I could feel the hole in my chest deepen and widen just that bit more.

"I guess you could think of me as an AM station, when you can only tune into FM frequencies," I suggested, voicing my thoughts.

"I could, but I'd just like to check something first…" his voice was no longer light hearted, and the sudden change sent another swarm of butterflies into my stomach.

"Jane," he said quietly, but knowing he would be obeyed, "Would you please… demonstrate your talent to Isabella here?" His words sent a chill down my spine, though I couldn't say why.

Jane smiled angelically, while a malicious look glinted in her eye, "Why of course, master. I thought you'd never ask."

The little girl took a step towards me. She looked me in the eye, and I returned her look. The coward in me was telling me to run - or to close my eyes, or look away. Anything – anything to get me away from the little girl.

She smiled at me. Everyone in the room held their breath. This was it? She was going to _smile_?

I honestly tried my best not to laugh. The tension had been building in my body for the past hours, and the climax, so far, was watching a little girl smile. It was too much.

But I swear to you, I was trying to repress it, I really was.

I think the laugh was more than a little hysterical. I had left my life and everything I loved to come and watch a little girl smile. It sounded preposterous, even to a less than sane vampire.

Jane's smile turned into a hiss when she heard me laugh.


	9. Knowledge is Power

_A/N:  
Hello Everyone!_

_I hope you enjoy this one, because it might be a little while before the next chapter comes out... I have semester finals and all..._

_Anyhoo, hope you like it. And remember, REVIEW!!_

_In fact, I think I'll make it bold and underline it... : **REVIEW!!**_

_There, is that better?_

_xox : Ali_

_**Bella**_

Chapter Nine

Jane's smile turned into a hiss when she heard me laugh.

"How dare you!" she screamed at me. I would be surprised if the entirety of Italy didn't hear her. Her facial features contorted, making her angelic face look demonic.

My laughter then tamed down into an uncontrollable snicker, though even though it was quieter and less obtrusive, it seemed to infuriate her more. If she were human, her face would be a shade of, say, _violet,_ by now…

That was when she attacked. I would have called it graceful, but I think the anger emanating from her killed whatever elegance she possessed. In a way, she reminded me of Alice, like an alter ego or something…

She pounced, teeth bared, and since I was still laughing, I was almost too late in reacting. Almost, but not quite.

I brushed her aside with my right arm. A combination of her size versus the strength of a newborn vampire, and her blind fury gave me the advantage. God knows I needed it.

She hit the floor with a noticeable thud, made more obvious by the silence that had enveloped the room as they watched, some in horror, others amused. She straightened quickly and crouched, ready to attack again, but that's when Aro placed a hand on her arm.

"Jane?" he enquired, somewhat deprecatingly.

She glowered at him, "That stupid bitch!" she said pointing at me while looking at him, "How dare she?!"

"Come now Jane, calm down," he said to her, "Surely you're not that easily offended by a _newcomer_," he almost sneered the word, though I felt it was more for Jane's benefit than anyone else.

"What? You're siding with her now? Why is she still here? Why is she STILL ALIVE?!" she demanded.

"Jane, you know how much I hate waste," he said, "And this girl's talent is rather unique."

"Of course Master," she said submissively but with a glint of rage in her eyes. Then she smiled at him, the same way she had smiled at me, and I discovered what it was she was trying to inflict upon me.

Aro stiffened and his eyes bulged in pain, a gasp escaping his lips. His face was twisted in pain and… anger? Well that was for one instant, but in the next Jane was pinned to the ground by the vampires I had thought to be bodyguards.

Hit the nail on the head there, didn't we Sherlock? Pity I couldn't manage that in other areas of my life. Say, life-altering impulse decisions, like joining a clan of hostile vampires?

I'm not too clear on how to kill a vampire, but I think that may have been what was about to happen to Jane…

"Stop!" I heard someone yell, but only realised it was me who said it when all the immortal eyes in the room were on me.

It was the white-haired one, Marcus, who spoke up first.

"It is strange, that you put your life on the line for someone who you've only just met and who despises you," he observed, threat evident in his voice.

My life on the line? Me and my big mouth. Why couldn't I have just shut up and let whatever was to be, be?

Partly because it was wrong, I guess.

Partly because I think I have lost my mind.

"You look surprised," he said, "surely you realised that disagreeing with the world's most powerful vampires wasn't risk free?"

The shock on my face was evident evident. Faced with the prospect of dying – again, was just too much. I felt numb for a moment, but his words brought me back to reality.

"Now what I want to know, is if you knew that before, would you still have said something…" his voice trailed off and I noticed everything was still in the room, all eyes on me. Jane was even upright now, staring in disbelief, her captors forgetting her. For someone who didn't like attention, I was sure finding every possible way of getting it.

"Well, would you?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"I guess, probably," I frowned, replying without thinking.

The expressions of the vampires in the room changed. Some were frowning, some blinking in disbelief, three smiling. Three who belonged to floor-length black robes.

Then those three burst out laughing.

I'd never thought of myself as particularly funny, but apparently I had a career of stand-up comedy ahead of me.

"Okay," I muttered, frustrated with the constant attention and somehow managing to forget the predicament I was in, "I give. What's so funny?"

And at that the rest of the room joins in. Peals of laughter echoed around the room - it was a beautiful sound, filled with musical chiming, which was in many ways _too_ perfect.

It was apparent that I wasn't about to get an answer out of any of them any time soon. I sighed. This wasn't proving to be anywhere near as smooth as I'd hoped.

I noticed though, that there was one person who was not laughing. Rather, staring - at me. Why must I be the one holding all the unwanted attention?!

Jane's wide crimson eyes, looked disbelieving and sceptical and, was I imagining this – grateful?

When she saw me looking at her, Jane's look turned into a scowl. Her pale eyelids narrowed until I could only see a sliver of red and black for her eyes.

All of the sudden changes were starting to irk me - this place offered something I don't think I had ever experienced before – consistent inconsistency. They reminded me of a pregnant woman – constant mood swings.

The laughter was slowly dying down and gazes once again returned to me. Aro looked intently at me.

"How long did you plan to stay?" he asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

He looked towards the other two vampires wearing black robes, and they nodded, Marcus looked bored again, Caius to a lesser extent.

"For now then, you are welcome to be part of the guard," he said, "But first you must learn the rules."

"The rules?".

He nodded.

"And what are these 'rules'?" I asked.

* * *

--

Aro was utterly fascinated with my mind's ability to shield the talents of others. He spent days, weeks, just sitting, discussing it with me, and getting other vampires to test themselves against my mind's barrier. We discovered that it was only my mind that was safe though, my body was traceable.

Through these little sessions, I grew fond of Aro. He was wise, beyond belief, but still enthusiastic about life. He was always eager to explore and discover, and I was keen to learn along side him. First, I learnt human things, like literature and science, and also how to speak and write Italian and Latin. Then he taught me history, for both vampires and humans.

Being the native and ancient languages of the region, all the Volturi spoke them fluently, and I also found them surprisingly easy to master. One cheer for vampire memory!

My talent, however, remained a secret, but with it I won the Volturi onside. The only person it didn't seem to affect was Jane.

Aro treated me like a favoured niece. I was occasionally asked to investigate disturbances around Volterra, but nothing ever came of any of them. My existence was peaceful, but empty.

Just as planned, my knowledge grew, and I was making powerful connections, but along the way, I paid a price.

I think it was my sanity.


	10. Two Tiny Vampires

A/N: _Hello everybodies!!_

_Considering I have a maths test tomorrow I haven't studied for, I am unnaturally happy, but you should be too, because you have the latest chapter!! And since you are so amazingly ecstatic, you are going to review! (Please, pretty, pretty please)._

_Chances are, this is laced with grammatical errors and all, so sorry in advance._

_Oooh, just so you know, there's a moderately predictable twist. _

_  
And the plot thickens..._

_**Bella**_

Chapter Ten

To a human, 13 years is a long time. It covers the span of your formal education, of maybe a career, but for a vampire, thirteen years is almost irrelevant.

There aren't the same milestones that are there for humans – no wrinkles, no balding. Just being.

After thirteen years, memories are meant to fade, and with them, pain and loss.

Mine hadn't. The pain was still there, as was the hole. But something had changed. And I am in no way capable of telling you what it is, mainly because I don't know myself.

I sat by the sill of the window in my room watching the sun rise, turning the world a shade of mellow orange.

The countryside was beautiful, but lost on me. I hadn't seen beauty in so long, well I had, but I hadn't _felt_ it.

Every morning when the sun rose I would look out my window, hoping for a revelation. Hoping my knight in shining armour would come and save me from this hell-hole.

Now, don't get me wrong, I was given a good non-life in Volterra, but I wanted _more_. It was a never-ending routine for me, and though I was learning, like I had hoped to, it didn't make me happy. Only one thing could make me happy.

And we all knew he wasn't coming back.

I was at my mirror, brushing my hair, when I heard footsteps. I walked across the richly carpeted floor of my rooms towards the door. A tap sounded on the door, and I knew it was Jane.

We had had a tremulous friendship at the start, but after a few years of Jane hating me, then another year of her ignoring me, we became friends, and although her menacing talent didn't affect me, I never laughed at it in front of her again. Or even behind her back - I had learnt to respect her, and the effort she had to exert to keep her place in the Volturi's hierarchy.

I opened the door to her, expecting to see her smiling face, ready to challenge me with today's problem. But today was different, and she did not look happy.

When she saw me, Jane tried to hide her discontent, but it failed.

"Bells," she started.

"Isabella," I corrected.

"Bella," she said looking at me intently, "that's what they call you. That's why you're a vegetarian."

"Who?" I asked, narrowing my eyes in suspicion.

"The seer, Alice."

I gasped. Alice? How did she find out about the Cullens? The shock must have been very evident on my face, since Jane came up to me and took my hand.

"If you don't want to talk to her, I'll send her away," Jane tried to reassure me.

"What, you… she's… you mean…," I bumbled, speechless, "How could… she's here?"

She nodded meekly.

"Since… where… when… how long has she… she been _here_?" I gasped.

"A little while," Jane looked worried, and walked towards my couch on the far wall and sitting down.

"Isabella," she commanded in a motherly tone, "Come here, now."

I obediently did as she said, sitting beside her on the cool white leather.

"It was true, wasn't it," she asked softly, sympathy coming out through her words, "when you came, you were only three days old."

I nodded.

"And did this Alice change you?"

I shook my head.

She frowned, "So, you knew her before you were a vampire?"

I nodded.

"Bells, just tell me what happened. Please," Jane looked into my eyes with unveiled sincerity.

"Please don't call me that," my voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Please Isabella. I need to know."

I sighed, looking into her eyes.

And then I told her everything.

Edward, the Cullens, James, the party, the abandonment, Jacob, the werewolves, Victoria, even Tim Jr. – Jane knew my life story, and with it she could string me up like a puppet, but she didn't.

"You poor thing," she said sincerely, "And now she expects your help?" her tone hardened.

I frowned at the last part of that, hearing the anger in her voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"That, _Alice_ girl wants you to help her, says it's urgent," Jane sneered the name.

I was touched by the earnestness of her hurt for my, but I needed to know what was going on.

"Jane," I said, my tone wary, "What is happening?"

"Isabella," she looked at me, "You don't have to talk to her if you don't want to. I can't believe she has the nerve to come here after what she's done, I mean, I have a mind to go down there right now and –"

Her voice was steadily ascending until it echoed off the stone walls, "Jane," I cut her off, "What did she say? What does she need help with?"

Jane's eyes pleaded with mine, asking for forgiveness, "It's him… That Edward person is in trouble."

I heard myself gasp.

"Where is she, I need… I need to talk to her," I looked down at Jane's tiny face.

"You don't have to Isabella," she said, "You don't owe them anything."

"Please Jane."

She sighed, "Follow me."

I entered the same circular room that I had been in when first I had come.

Aro was conversing with a short pixie-like figure in the centre of the room, with the rest of the immortal entourage crowded around them. The pixie girl was pleading with the leader of the Volturi.

When the door creaked closed behind me and Jane the room turned to look at us.

"BELLA!" Alice squealed a smile lighting her eyes. She was running towards me but something in my look stopped her.

I was overjoyed to see Alice, to know that they hadn't forgotten me, but at the same time I hated her passionately. She abandoned me too, and even when I was changed none of the Cullen's helped me, even though I was certain Alice would have seen it.

"Alice," I greeted her coolly.

"Bella, you have to help us it's-,"

"_Isabella_ has to do nothing," spat Jane angrily.

"I wasn't talking to you," Alice shot back.

"You dare come here and demand Isabella's help? After everything _you _put her through, she's just meant to forgive and forget?" Jane was incredulous.

"I'm sure you, a _murderer_, are hardly one to judge," Alice accused, pointing out the fact that Jane still drank human blood despite my efforts to encourage her to be a vegetarian like me.

I watched the heated exchange between the two tiny vampires, reminding me of how I used to think of them as alter-egos to each other. Although this could prove to be highly entertaining I decided to intervene.

"Jane," I commanded quietly, crouching down to her level, "Thank you for being a good friend and sticking up for me," Alice snorted and I glared at her, "But could you squabble some other time. I do want to know what happened."

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely, "But Isabella, you know you don't have to do this," she repeated herself, her whisper would have been inaudible to humans, but most of the room caught it.

"I know," I said, so quietly that Jane was the only one to hear it.

"I'm sorry," she said again, but this time she embraced my crouched form in a little hug, and as I hugged her back I caught the look on Alice's face.

She was hurt, and regret was evident in all her features.

I sighed, letting go of the eternally young girl in my embrace, "Thank you."

Jane smiled at me, and I turned to face Alice, "Tell me."

"Bella,"

I interrupted her, "It's Isabella."

She continued anyway, "It's Edward. Victoria has formed a new coven and they, they have him."

I looked at Alice. I was worried, Edward was in trouble - my world began to crash down around me. But I reminded myself – why should you care, it's not like he ever wanted you?

"And what exactly am I meant to do about that?" I asked, my mind a turmoil, but my mask was icy.

"Bella, please," she looked me in the eye, "You're our only hope."

I was acutely aware that the whole room was watching this exchange with intrigue.

"Perhaps, we could discuss this in private," I suggested pointedly.

"Shall we leave you two in peace," Aro asked with a raised eyebrow –_ what was it with these people and raising their eyebrows at me?_

"No Aro, it's fine. We'll head back to my quarters," I looked at Alice and then turned, walking out the door. I heard some of the vampires sigh in disappointment as I left. _Sorry folks, you're going to miss out on today's instalment of your favourite soapie._

We reached my room in moments; Alice was following a discreet distance behind me. I swung open the wooden door that lead into a lounge room of sorts.

Once Alice was inside I closed the door.

"Yes?" I asked, impatient for the full story.

Alice sighed, "Like I said, Edward is in trouble. Victoria has him, and might I add, since you don't want to; it's good to see you."

"Why do you need my help?" I asked, ignoring her last comment.

"Victoria, as you know, is hell-bent on revenge, and she is asking for you, and" Alice's voice quivered uncharacteristically, "and if you don't come, they will – they will kill Edward."

Alice's eyes searched mine, pleading. I looked down at the tiny vampire.

"How long?" I whispered, only just realising that I had forgotten to keep breathing.

Alice looked like she was about to cry, "Three more days."

"Then why the hell are we still here?" I demanded, slightly puzzled by my own mood swing.

Alice let out a half-hearted smile, "Our plane leaves in an hour, so you better hurry."

"Jane," I called to the little girl that I knew was eavesdropping on the other side of the door, "I'll be back before the year is out."

"Fine," I heard her mutter, "Who'll I gossip with while you're gone?"

I laughed at her comment as I stuffed a small bag with a few clothes. Alice was already ahead of me, walking briskly out the door.

I grabbed a piece of folded paper on the way out, tucking it in my pocket.


	11. Ransom

_A/N: Hello everyone. _

_Yes, I know, I have been very bad and haven't updated for a while. All I can say is creative writer's block. _

_Please, whether you love it or hate it or are totally indifferent, let me know. You know where the review button is!_

_Much love,_

_Ali_

_**Bella**_

Chapter 11

I paused as I rushed out the door, turning to face the little girl who had been my companion for the last decade.

I pulled her tiny frame into a rough embrace.

"I'll see you later, okay?" I said, crouching to be the same height with the little girl.

She nodded, looking upset. This startled me. Jane had never shown much emotion before, so something must be up. I was about to ask her when Alice's impatient figure started tapping her foot in my peripheral vision

I sighed. I knew this upcoming week would be painful, to say the least.

I had wanted _them_ to come, to visit, for ages now, but now that the prospect was so close, I just wanted to crawl right back under the rock that had been my life for the past 13 years.

I met Alice's gaze and turned away from Jane, following Alice around the corner.

"If you don't bring her back safe, you'll be answering to me," I heard Jane call out from around the corner.

I felt the emotions building behind my eyes. Even though it had been said as a threat, Jane's concern touched me.

"Bella," Jane said sounding irritated, "We have a plane to catch."

I hadn't realised that I had stopped walking and hurried to catch up with her.

"Sorry," I mumbled, meaning it.

It didn't take us long to reach the doors leading outside and I grabbed two full length coats from a rusting hook behind the door, handing one to Alice. She rolled her eyes and swung it around her shoulders, tying it under her chin. I had done the same and covered my mouth to stifle my laughter. Alice stood there, glaring at me. The deep green cloak fell into a crumpled mess at her feet.

"A little long?" I asked in a mockingly innocent tone.

"I'll get you for this later," she said darkly, but with a bit of humour… I hope.

Alice lifted the hood and opened the door, steeping gracefully into the sun. We walked at a fast human pace, frustrating us both, but we couldn't risk being exposed, considering our attire was already attracting enough stares.

We were walking towards the southern exit when Alice hissed, "Bella."

I turned to see her walking towards a rather plain looking blue sedan.

"Don't you want something faster?" I asked, surprised by her car of choice. Alice laughed at me, shaking her head.

"Bella, don't you know _anything_ about cars?" she was right, I knew nothing about them, "Trust me, this is fast."

I shrugged, sliding into the passenger side of the car, Alice had the doors unlocked already.

As soon as I was in, Alice took off, and I automatically reached to put on my seatbelt.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked, incredulous staring at me.

"Please watch the road," I said, nervous.

Alice just laughed, "Some things never change, do they?"

I felt a stab of pain at her words, reminding me of all those trips in a shiny silver Volvo. Ugh. I wasn't thinking this. Why can't I just move on?

_Because you love him_. A little voice in my head whispered.

_Shut up_. I thought back. I think that was when the conversation inside my head ended.

Talking to myself was a regular thing for me. They say that the first sign of insanity is talking to yourself, the second, hearing a response.

Well, it looks like I had my insanity bases well and truly covered.

"Bella," I hear d Alice call, "Time to get out of the car, we're here."

I was shocked when I looked out the window to find we were already at Florence airport. I really didn't want to know how fast Alice had been driving.

Alice was already almost through the automatic entrance doors when I closed the car door, and I rushed to catch up. I walked beside the short vampire, straight past the check-in queues and to the counter.

"What's the rush?" I asked under my breath, confused.

"Other than the fact that my brother is going to die in two days and you are the only one who can save him, and our flight leaves in 15 minutes, no rush," she said sarcastically.

"Fifteen minutes?" I asked, even more bewildered.

"Have you no sense of time?" Alice asked disbelieving.

Apparently not. I added this to my mental insanity check-list.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but you'll…" the voice of the man behind the counter faded off as Alice flashed him a dazzling smile.

"Here are our passes and we have no luggage," she said sweetly.

We were quickly checked in and hurried to the terminal where our flight was boarding. Once again, we jumped the queue in security and reached the terminal in a matter of minutes.

"I'm sorry," the hostess manning the entrance to the passenger plane said, "But the plane has finished boarding.

"You don't understand," Alice persevered, "We _have_ to catch that flight."

"I am very sorry," the hostess continued in a tone filled with fake sympathy, "but it is against regulation to-,"

Alice cut her off, "If you don't let us on this plane, right now, I'll-,"

Now it was my turn to cut Alice off. I placed hand on her arm and smiled warmly to the blonde-haired woman, "Could you, say, make an exception, just this once?"

"Oh, I…" the hostess stuttered, "If you… right this way," she walked off down the sloped corridor leading to the passenger seating.

I could feel the disbelieving and awed look Alice was giving me, but I decided to ignore it and follow the woman.

We were sat in the centre row, with Alice ion the aisle.

She turned to stare at me again, "How did you…" she sounded awestruck. I shrugged.

"We all have our talents," I said without conviction.

Alice clapped her hands and squealed and heads turned to stare at her.

"Oh my god, Bella," she squealed, "That is so cool."

"Uh, Alice, we're trying to be inconspicuous, remember?" I raised my eyebrows at her, but even though I was trying to resist it, I found Alice's enthusiasm contagious and my mood lightened a little.

"Oh," Alice said submissively, "Right, sorry."

Much to my surprise, I laughed at the little vampire sitting next to me. Alice frowned at me when she heard me laugh, but then she joined in. Our laughter died down as a male voice boomed over the intercom, letting the passengers know that the safety display was about to start and air hostesses started appearing in the aisles, holding bright yellow life vests.

The woman in the aisle closest to us was demonstrating how to secure the life vest when Alice turned to me and whispered quickly, in a low voice

"Bella, I know this is hard for you, but you do know that Edward still loves you, right?"

"Yes Alice, and I had lunch with Elvis," I said sarcastically, "Look, Alice, whatever it is you've seen, that's good for you, but I know what I heard, and there is no need for pleading or denial. What is, is, and will be."

"No, Bella, you don't get it. Edward loves you. He does, really. He's spent the last thirteen years locked in his room, without you, he isn't whole," Alice's look pleaded with me to believe her, but how could I?

I sighed, "Alice, he has had 13 years, _thirteen years_, to tell me that, to apologize, but thirteen years came and went, and the only person I hear from is you. To save his life, no less. If you expect me to-,"

Alice cut me off, "Bella, you are so stubborn. Why can't you see? He-,"

"See what, Alice? That I gave my heart away for nothing, that those months were a lie? Because I see it, I really do."

"What do you mean, what are you talking about? Bella, he left you to try and keep you safe, to keep you _human_."

"Well look at me now, Alice. Do I look human to you? And did he ever consider what I wanted? If he didn't want to be with me, he could've said so before I was in so deep, I-,"

Alice put one finger to her lips. I hadn't realised but I had been raising my voice. It wasn't human loud, but it was an audible enough whisper for the man sitting next to me to turn his head and listen. I snorted in contempt when he turned away, pretending to not have been listening.

"Bella, will you at least think about it?" Alice pleaded with me quietly again, "Please?"

"I haven't the slightest clue what you are talking about," I deflected Alice's question and put on my headphones, pretending to watch the in-flight movie that was playing.

Ugh - Romance. I flicked channels, only to find an adventure movie halfway finished, at the part where the hero and heroine realize they are in love. I flicked again, this time a soppy teen movie filled with bad acting.

"Goodbye dad," a short girl with bleached-blonde hair said dramatically.

"Goodbye Sally, I'll miss you," a balding actor replied with a flourish.

Ugh x2. I swear this airline was out to get me. I flipped instead to a music channel, settling for something playing a bunch of modern techno-trash beats. Something nice and safe, which didn't remind me of anything, or more importantly, anyone.

I was trying to concentrate on the music playing through the headphones, but at some point I subconsciously turned to look at Alice. She was studying me intensely, a smirk playing across her lips.

"Why are you so jubilant?" I enquired taking out my left earphone..

"Is there a reason why you didn't want to watch any of the movies?" she asked.

I sighed, "What point are you trying to make, Alice?"

"Oh, nothing," she smiled in mock innocence and turned back to the screen in front of her.

We sat in silence for the remainder of the trip, pretending to pay attention to whatever was playing on our TV screens.

"Alice," I asked.

"Yes," she replied curtly.

"What's going to happen?"

Alice let out a sigh. "When we get there, we'll drive to meet the rest of the family. Edward is being held in an apartment in Seattle, but unfortunately, it is guarded. She has about twelve vampires with her, most of them are newborns. There used to be more, but there were fights, and several of them… were incapacitated. Victoria plans to have the "exchange" in an alleyway next to the apartment building, but she is still undecided about whether she will actually let Edward go. She wants him to watch you die."

I must have looked shocked, because Alice put her arm on my shoulder and tried to reassure me, "It'll be ok," she said rather unconvincingly.

"Alice," I turned to look into her eyes.

"Yes."

"How are the odds?"

"Honestly, he might survive, but for you. Well, it's not clear yet, but unless we get some're-enforcement', well… you don't have to do this," She trailed off. I knew that if Alice were human she would be crying right now.

"Yes I do," I said quietly, not intending her to hear.

"Why?" she asked almost as softly.

_Why? _I asked myself. _Why do I have to do this?_ I knew the answer of course, but I refused to admit it to myself.

A realisation struck me, "Alice," I hissed, "Surely you've thought of this."

"Thought of what?" she looked utterly confused.

"Was I not just living with the Volturi?" recognition dawned on her face.

"You mean… Oh my god, I can't believe I didn't think of that earlier…"


	12. The Plan?

_A/N: Hello!_

_Thank you to those who reviewed, and special thanks to Floridian Girl and ChildOfTheApocolypse for their help chosing storylines._

_Am v. sorry this chapter took so long... Extra long though!_

_Much love._

_Ali_

_**Bella**_

Chapter 12

"You mean… Oh my god, I can't believe I didn't think of that earlier. I am so stu-," Alice's words were tumbling out of her mouth at a hundred miles a minute.

"Alice," I cut her off sharply, "Give me your phone."

Alice reached into the pocket of her pink suede jacket and pulled out a white phone, smaller than the palm of her hand. She placed it in my upturned palm and I quickly began to dial the reception for the Volturi's headquarters, known to humans as 'Volterra Medieval Museum and Gallery'. The young receptionist picked up the call.

"Hello, Volterra Medieval Museum and Gallery, this is Giselle speaking," I recalled the receptionist there when I first came to the Volturi – Gianna. She had believed that the Volturi would change her, so she could be eternally young and beautiful. She was caught totally unawares the day Felix turned on her. I shuddered at the memory. I had hoped that not another girl would fall prey to their lies, but then Giselle came along, all bubbly and brunette and totally trusting of Demetri. I sighed, she would be another life lost.

"Hi, Giselle," I greeted her warmly. I liked the girl, it wasn't her fault she was being taken advantage of, "this is Isabella, could you please get Jane on the phone. This is urgent."

Recognising my voice Giselle was quick to agree, "Sure thing, one moment."

I heard the line go blank as I was put on hold.

"Isabella?" a beautiful young voice asked worriedly at the end of the phone line, "What's wrong?"

"Jane, you need to listen to me. You know Edward, the one I was talking about," I sensed her nodding cautiously, even though we were hundreds of miles away, "Here's the story. He's been taken hostage and they are ransoming him."

"What's the price?" she asked.

There was a pause. "Me," I replied.

There was silence for a moment, and then I heard her yelling, "Isabella! Don't you dare do that! He doesn't deserve anything after what he's done! How dare they! If you go through with this, I will kill them all personally!" she was yelling so loud, I was sure Alice heard the whole conversation.

"No, Jane, listen," I sighed impatiently as her ranting died down, "It is the vampire that changed me that has him, and with her she has a dozen or so newborn vampires. Jane, the only way I'll survive is to fight. I was-,"

Jane cut me off before I could finish, "Isabella, don't you dare talk like that, of course you'll survive. Where do we need to go? Where are they?"

"Seattle," I answered, "But Jane…" I paused, "are you sure it's safe. You guys could get hurt."

She snorted, "What, against a bunch of infants? Hardly."

There was a silence between us until the tiny vampire spoke up, "When do we need to be there?"

I bit my lip, "We have until the evening of the day after tomorrow."

"Talk about cutting it fine, Isabella. But since I love you, we'll be there," I could hear her smiling.

"You're looking forward to this, aren't you?" I asked.

"Well it's been a decade since we've seen any real action, so yes. Now get off the phone! I have preparations to make!"

I handed Alice back her phone and smiled. Jane sounded like she was preparing for a surprise party, not a vampire ambush. She reminded me of Alice in so many ways.

"Ah, Bella. Hello?" Alice was waving her hand in front of my face. I hadn't realised, but I had gone into a sleep-like trance. It had become a regular occurrence with me. I simply drifted into a trance, absorbed in a thought or a memory, or a …

"Bella!" I could tell Alice was getting impatient now.

"Yes?" I replied, embarrassed I had shown the side of myself where the slipping of my sanity was evident.

"Are you feeling ok, Bella?" she asked, concerned.

"I don't know," I thought. Wait, did I just say that out loud?

Alice was looking at me sceptically before she turned, replacing her headphones over her ears and watching one of the movies. I sighed and turned the volume back up on the music I was listening to earlier. I zoned out, letting the heavy beat take over and my mind wandered. I must have just sat like that for hours, thinking about nothing in particular, when the music I was half-listening to cut out, to be replaced with a male voice making an announcement.

"We will be landing in Seattle in approximately ten minutes. If you could please fasten your seatbelts, and refrain from using mobile devices, until the seatbelt light is turned off. Thank you."

The message was then repeated in Italian, and I took out my headphones, looking past Alice and across the aisle, to a window on the left side of the plane. We were passing through a thin layer of clouds, with the green farmland and forest below creating a beautiful patchwork of countryside. American countryside.

I was returning to my homeland, my birthplace – I hadn't been here for thirteen years. I felt a comforting feeling settle over me as I thought this. _Home_. I'm sure I would've enjoyed this thought much more, should I have been returning under happier circumstances.

The airport had been refurbished since last time I had flown from Seattle. The carpets were now a disturbing shade of maroon, instead of the blindingly bright sea-green I had previously known.

That was one thing I hadn't been prepared for; as a vampire I didn't change. Instead, I had to watch others change, but I had no way of keeping up with them.

I felt frustrated, having to go through all this at a human speed, when Edward needed me, but, alas, there was little I could do to help that. I decided then, that I would put Edward from my mind, until at least we meet up with the rest of the Cullens.

We were the first off the plane. An air hostess was about to ask us to wait a moment before disembarking, but Alice and I both flashed her a smile, and away we were.

Customs and quarantine didn't prove a problem either. As usual, we jumped the queue, my talent making it easier than before.

Upon exiting the brightly lit airport through revolving doors, Alice promptly led us to a parking lot. I quickly scanned the lot, wondering which car belonged to Alice. My eyes lingered on a canary yellow Porsche. Knowing Alice, this looked about right; it was bold and attention seeking, while somehow managing to look bubbly and happy – no, I didn't think a car could look happy before I met this one. And the reason I say 'met' is because the car seemed to glint the moment I set eyes on it, as if in greeting. I could understand her choice of car.

As we walked towards it, she pressed a tiny button on an equally tiny remote she was holding in her hand.

The taillights flashed once in recognition and I swung into the passenger seat as Alice opened the door on the driver's side.

"Does it have a name?" I enquired, noticing how Alice was lovingly stroking the leather steering wheel like it were a favourite child.

"I haven't chosen one yet," she pouted in concentration and then turned the keys in the ignition, the car purring to life.

"Is there a short list?" I asked, curious at the level of fascination and attention a machine was receiving.

"Not yet," Alice sighed contentedly as she took a hard left, the car handling effortlessly.

I must have looked confused because she continued, "No, this is the first time I've driven it," she smiled sheepishly, "I was in Florence, and in a rush to get to you, and well… I _borrowed_ one like this. And I really liked it, so I had one delivered last night."

I could feel a look of shock register on my face. And when she turned to me, Alice suddenly looked extremely embarrassed.

"I know, it's impulsive and I-," Alice defensively tried to justify the car, but I just burst out laughing.

"D-did, you foresee it, Alice?" I managed to gasp out in between fits of laughter.

"No, as a matter of fact, I didn't," she replied curtly, "But I do think that this car will play an important part in our futures," she left it hanging cryptically.

"Care to expand on that?" I asked in an overly-sweet voice, fluttering my eyelashes for effect.

"No," she said, shooting me a meaningful glare, "And don't you go using your voodoo powers on me either."

I poked my tongue out at her and turned forward, studying the landscape flying by. I could spot little in the streetscape that had dramatically changed since I was last here.

Alice was calmly weaving through the traffic at a speed that wasn't breaking the sound barrier. Yet.

She pulled up, outside a fancy looking hotel, and I followed her lead, grabbing my lone bag and hopping out of the car, as she tossed the keys to a red-vested valet and called the number '214' over her shoulder as she stalked past.

We walked into the lobby side by side, paying scarce attention to the stares we were receiving.

"Elevator or stairs?" Alice asked me.

"Stairs," I replied, confused. We all knew that they would be quicker for a vampire.

"All 20 storeys?" Alice asked with an innocent voice, but a less-than-innocent smile. Now I knew why she asked. She wanted to know whether my human clumsiness had passed onto my vampire self.

"Sure," I gulped, now uncertain. The human part of me put together "stairs" and "20 storeys" and automatically cringed.

Alice looked up at my face and laughed, holding the door to the fire escape stairs open for me. She gestured for me to go first.

I gulped. I don't know why I was so nervous, but the occasion felt like a rite of passage, for some reason.

Walking in, my eyes readjusted the blaring fluorescent lights that illuminated the polished concrete. I decided to take this one flight at a time, starting the first one at a human speed. Reaching the top of the first flight with no disasters, I felt confident to make the rest.

"I'll race you up!" I shouted at Alice, taking her by surprise, and racing to the top of the stairs at full tilt.

19 and a half storeys later I stopped and turned around, to find no Alice. So I had won! I faced the stairs and waited. No, I decided, she wouldn't be taking this long.

Confused I turned to walk through the door that would lead to the 20th floor apartments.

"Boo!" Alice squealed.

I jumped back in fright. There she was, standing by the door, grinning madly.

"Okay, you got me," I surrendered, putting my hands in the air and smiling at her enthusiasm.

I turned to open the door, but Alice put a hand on my shoulder pulling me back to face her.

"Bella, just keep in mind that Rosalie, well, she's a little touchy about having you here."

I grinned at her, "It's okay. I have a secret weapon."

"You'll need it," Alice said with a resigned sigh, pushing open the door and walking through it.

We walked towards a beige painted door, with a gold handle and gold numerals tacked to the front, reading '214'.

Alice reached into her pocket, drawing out a little key, which she slid into the lock and twisted, revealing an audible 'click'. This surprised me. The Cullens had never locked anything before.

My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening from the other side.

"You know you could've just knocked," a gruff voice mumbled indignantly at Alice, who smiled in return.

"You might have been busy," Alice's reply was equally self-righteous.

Emmett laughed, and his eyes flickered up, past Alice's face to mine.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, Alice stepped aside as he move in to engulf me in a bear hug.

"Emmett," I choked out thee greeting, unable to breath in his tight embrace.

I felt his chest rumble as he chuckled before he pulled away.

"It's great to see you again," he said with unmasked sincerity.

"You too," I replied, just as a voice called out.

"Who is it?" Esme asked just before she appeared at the door.

"Oh, Bella dear, how are you?" she sounded truly surprised.

"Ah, good, I guess, I," I stuttered, before Esme helped me out.

"Well aren't you going to let her in?" she looked accusingly at Alice and Emmett.

Alice, of course, looked totally innocent, while Emmett looked slightly taken aback and embarrassed, "Oh right, sorry," he said, standing aside and letting Alice and I through.

Esme led us to the lounge room and we were followed in by Jasper and then Rosalie.

"Please sit," Esme gestured to the chairs around the room, but by her tone, I had a feeling that it was more of a command than a request.

The room was themed a luxurious neutral. A plasma screen was set into the wall, and near that, a fireplace. Old fashioned landscape painting lined the walls at regular intervals, the occasional curtained window taking precedence.

I sat on a long couch, Alice next to me and Jasper on her other side. Across from us on another lounge suite Rosalie was stretched out along the length, resting her head on Emmett's shoulder, who was sitting on the other end.

Esme was sitting in between the two suites, on a single seating lounge, her hands resting in her lap.

Curiously, Carlisle was absent.

"We're all very glad to see you again Bella," she smiled warmly, "Tell me, how have you been?"

"Well, thank you," I replied formally, unsure of my standing among the family, "And you?"

"Good, thank you Bella," Esme replied, also vying for formal conversation.

There was an awkward silence in the room, as no-one knew what to say.

Jasper was the first to break it, "How did you find living with the Volturi?" he sounded genuinely interested.

I thought for a moment, formulating an answer, "Well, once you get past the initial interrogation stage, some of them are genuinely nice. I lived in the castle in my own quarters and studied with Aro during the day. Or night, I guess. Depends on when he summoned for my presence. He found my mind's ability to shield itself, very… interesting, for lack of a better word."

Jasper leaned forward, seeming intrigued. He was studying me, almost as a doctor would, and again, I was reminded of Carlisle's missing presence.

"Anyway," I said, trying to steer us back on topic, "Shouldn't we be making plans?"

"What plans, dear?" Esme looked at me, a question in her eyes.

"The plans," I muttered lowly to myself, looking frantically from face to face around the room. They all looked the same. Well, all except Alice. She was staring into her lap, a cloud of guilt surrounding her.


	13. Betrayal

_A/N: Hello again._

_I know, I said this would be up earlier than it is, but only by a few hours, so get over it. P_

_This was rushed, so please forgive and grammar, spelling etc, that I have stuffed up..._

_Review if you please. Or not. Whatever tickles your fancy._

_I thought you might want to know, I am now officially on holidays, yay! This may or may not slow down/speed up, any updates (don't you just love my ambiguosness!)._

_Anyway, here goes. I hope you enjoy._

_**Bella**_

Chapter 13

"Anyway," I said, trying to steer us back on topic, "Shouldn't we be making plans?"

"What plans, dear?" Esme looked at me, a question in her eyes.

"The plans," I muttered lowly to myself, looking frantically from face to face around the room. They all looked the same. Well, all except Alice. She was staring into her lap, a cloud of guilt surrounding her.

Everyone else looked at me, bemused, but Alice still refused to meet my gaze.

"Yes, Alice, what plan?" I turned to her, saying the words as forcefully as I could without raising my voice.

Alice didn't move to respond, instead she just sat there. The seconds ticked by, the sound of the second-hand on the clock seemed to echo around the room, framing the silence.

"Alice. What is happening?" I was getting angry now, and my words were disjointed, every syllable sounding like it's own word.

I looked around the room for support, but all eyes were riveted on Alice, waiting for her reply.

The seconds grew into minutes which seemed to grow into hours. Every now and then I felt a renewed effort of calmness sweep through me, but it was of little effect. Just like when you pour luke-warm water on an ice-cube; the outside seems to soften, but in the centre, it is always as it one was – frozen.

"I-I…," a small voice was coming from Alice. She paused for a moment, "You weren't happy Bella, why can't you see that?"

I was fuming. How dare she? I was about to storm out, when I remembered, I needed to call Jane and let her know that assistance was unnecessary.

"Phone," I commanded, putting my hand out towards the vampire on my right.

Alice sighed, again reaching into her pocket to withdraw her mobile. I was already dialling the number the moment the glossy vinyl touched my skin. Ringing sounded on the other end, and I turned to look at everyone in the room. All faces registered shock, except for Alice's, of course.

I stood up, taking several steps away from the group sitting around the coffee table.

"Oh, and I think we should all start praying that Jane isn't as angry as I think she will be," I sneered in Alice's direction, just before Giselle picked up the call.

"Hello, Volterra Medieval –," her voice rang out, happy, as usual.

"Giselle," I cut her off, "Isabella here. Could you please connect me to Jane's mobile?"

"Oh, of course," she said, a little flustered at my terse greeting, "One moment."

The line went blank again, before it started ringing again.

"Yes," Jane answered.

"Jane, it's me. Where are you?" I needed to play my cards well this time; otherwise Jane's infamous temper might come out to play.

"In my quarters. Aro has me under guard. He won't let me bring anyone to help and won't tell me why," her tone was cautious and hideously angry at the same time.

"But, your phone?" I asked. If she were under guard, why would she have a phone?

"They just gave it to me," she sounded irritated – like a teenager who is grounded, but doesn't believe they deserved it.

"But…" I trailed off, confused. This whole situation stank of interference, plans, plots and scheming.

"Anyway," Jane broke off my train of thought, "Tell me what you are calling for."

"Don't get mad," I warned her in advance.

"Isabella," she sighed impatiently, "I won't get mad, if there isn't anything to get mad about."

"But there is," I knew Jane. She was a good friend – very loyal. But it was that loyalty that was worrying me right now. She would easily take offence at the way I was being treated and that only meant one thing for Alice and her family…

"Are you going to let me in on this secret of yours, or do I have to extract it from you?" she demanded, curious now that I had told her not to get mad.

"I'll tell you on one condition."

"What?"

"You won't get mad."

"Isabella, I have already told you! I will not get mad if there is nothing to be mad about!"

"Promise not to get mad," I bargained with her.

"Fine," Jane caved.

"It goes like this:" I paused, taking a breath before continuing, "Edward wasn't really kidnapped. Alice made that up to get me to come back."

I heard the gasp emitted by those in the room about me, a millisecond before all I could hear was drowned out by Jane's screaming.

"What!? I told you not to go with her, the lying little cheat, but do you listen: NO! Where are you? I'm going to come over there and when I get there, that little minx will wish she were never-,"

"Jane," I interrupted her outburst, "Do you remember the promise?"

"How could I not get mad, Isabella?! They are using you!" I sighed, holding the phone away from my ear.

"Jane. I'm a big girl. I can handle it. Please just leave it to me."

"No. I don't care how, but I am coming there."

"Jane, stop," I tried to sound commanding.

"You don't deserve this," she yelled into the receiver, "And you expect me to stand by while my friend is being used as a doormat?"

"If you don't calm down, I am going to call Aro, and have him double your guard," I threatened.

There was silence for a few seconds, and then an even beep rang into my ear.

I hung up, beginning to dial the number for reception again.

Once again, Giselle answered. Before she could even begin the usual greeting, I gave her my orders.

"Hi Giselle. Isabella again. I need Aro. Now," my tone was dangerous. Even though I was sure she was a little insulted by my manner, I knew she wasn't about to disobey me.

I was getting used to the experience of calling and getting put on hold for a moment. Then Aro picked up. I swear these vampires must have phones everywhere – even though I hadn't seen any before.

"Yes Isabella," Aro's greeting was polite.

"You were in on this, weren't you?" I demanded, ignoring manners.

"Yes, dear one. However, I believe that it is not I you should be talking to. The Cullens are the ones you must speak with."

"Why did you allow this? You had to have known – I know you knew. But instead you let me fall for this?"

"My dear," Aro's voice was infuriatingly patient, "you have shown by the fact that you went, when you thought he was in danger that you still care for him. I know you know this. Now you must accept it."

"You don't know anything," I spat viciously at him.

"Please, Bella. Just talk to them," his voice was still kind, but his use of my nickname unsettled me. He had never called me that before. I knew that he must have gotten this information from Alice's mind, but that doesn't mean he had to use it.

I had been thinking for a while, when Aro spoke to me again, "You may return once you have talked to them all. And I mean _all_ of them. I know you don't want to, but give them a chance."

And at that, he hung up.

I brought the phone away from my ear, trying not to crush it in my fist that was tightening of its own accord. I spun on my heel to face the faces that were staring at me.

I swallowed, trying to get the bitter taste out of my mouth. Betrayal is never sweet.

"Who knew about this?" I demanded, my eyes questioning each pair individually.

"Only me," Alice's voice quivered, and I looked down at her, but she still wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Why?" my voice was a deadly shade of quiet, threat looming in the corners of my words.

"I wanted you two to be happy," Alice mumbled into her lap.

"By doing what? Dragging me halfway around the world, only to find I have been lied to by some of the people I value most? Well, I hope you feel like you have accomplished something. I truly am _ecstatic_," my words were filled with as much venom and sarcasm as I could muster.

Alice looked up at me, her eyes filled with pleading and sorrow. Her bottom lip quivered, and I was sure that, could she, she would be crying.

"Would someone like to tell the rest of us what is going on?" I looked around, searching for the speaker, my eyes falling on Rosalie.

"Well," I said in a businesslike tone, "Alice, here, has decided to take the lives and happiness of others into her own hands. She dragged me here on the pretence that Edward had been kidnapped by Victoria, and that I was the only person that could set him free. Now I come here to realize, that not only am I halfway around the world, she has managed to get some of my nearest and dearest to betray me and my trust. But, now, I will be going. Goodbye."

And with that I turned and walked towards the door, leaving the room behind me full of stunned vampires.

I reached for the gold coloured handle, and twisted, swinging the door wide open; only too find a familiar face looking at me from the other side.


	14. Unbelievably Spectacular

a/n: Hello Everybody,

I am SO sorry it has taken three weeks to update.  
I received a couple of reviews that were a little frisky, but understandably so. My brother messed with the computer over a week ago, and I lost almost the whole story. Thus, why it was so late.  
Also, sorry, I didn't reply to the reviews from the last chapter. School's come back and my computer time is limited. I won't be as slack this time, I promise! Next update on Monday or Tuesday... does that sound reasonable?

_**Bella**_

_I reached for the gold coloured handle, and twisted, swinging the door wide open; only too find a familiar face looking at me from the other side._

Chapter 14.

"Carlisle?" I stuttered, surprised.

"Bella," he frowned. I worried that he must have disapproved of me being there, so I tried to push past him into the hall.

"Wait," he said, his voice sounded puzzled but urgent. Why urgent?

"Why are you here?" he asked, vampire speed, "Did Alice tell you? Did she see it?" his eyes were wide and worried.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I stammered, frowning, just before Alice came around the corner. Her expression mirrored Carlisle's, making me instantly suspicious.

"What's going on?" I asked, getting irritated. Alice and Carlisle seemed to be having a silent conversation. I hated being out of the loop.

"Edward," they both said at the same time. The rest of the Cullens filled the space behind Alice.

I snorted in derision, "Wait let me guess," I said sarcastically, "He has been kidnapped by Victoria, who is holding him captive, threatening to kill him unless you hand me over. You know, I would believe you, but I've heard it before."

Alice simply nodded mutely meanwhile Carlisle spluttered, "How did you know?"

I looked at them all disbelievingly, "You know what, I think you should all be nominated for an Oscar for this performance, it really has been genuinely believable. Well until know that is. You see, the whole 'Edward-kidnapped' routine is getting a little old and predictable."

I looked at the people crowded around me in the entrance-way, before I turned, once again to the door.

"And if you don't mind, I really ought to be going now. I think I have to go paint my toenails or something," I, again, tried to push past Carlisle.

"Bella," Alice said, grabbing my hand, "You have to believe me. Edward really is in trouble."

"That's a rather big ask Alice, since you've lied to me already today, about the same thing, none the less."

"I'm so sorry Bella, please, please forgive me. You know I never meant to hurt you, right? But you have got to believe me on this, Bella, you have to," Alice begged, wrapping her small, strong arms around my body.

For someone so small, Alice's powers of persuasion were enormous. However, I had my own weapon.

"Alice, look at me," I said calmly, "I am about to walk out this door and outside, and you are not going to bother me with this again."

Alice's eyes were wide, and the look on her face softened, until she looked almost content. A strange kind of worried content. She backed away until there were a few feet in between us.

"Wait," I heard Emmett call.

Great, I had to go through a whole Cullen family of 'wait's before I could leave.

"Emmett," I said levelly, looking into his eyes, "Same goes for you."

Emmett's expression also softened as he backed away, letting me regain my personal space.

"Thank you," I said, "And now I shall leav-,"

"Not so fast, Swan" I heard Rosalie's silky voice purr from behind me. I let out a sigh. This was going to take forever.

I spun around and looked up at Rosalie. I hated how she was so much taller than I.

"I don't know exactly what your little special ability is, but I'm not going to fall for it." She looked hard into my eyes, making me feel like I was shrinking.

"You can convince people to do your bidding, I get that. You need to get that it isn't going to work on me. But know this: if you do not help save my brother, I will hold you personally accountable. Whatever your quarrel with Alice or Edward is, keep it to your selfish self."

"Rosalie," I said with mock sincerity, before my tone of voice hardened, "Back off."

Rosalie scoffed, "You aren't going anywhere until Edward is safe." Somehow she had maneuvered herself so that she was in between me and the door.

I had to hand it to her, she was graceful and sneaky. That move went totally undetected until by me.

"Rosalie, I will get out of here one way or another. Don't make me break a wall – that might be a little hard to explain," I warned her.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes, "I don't know what he has done to you that he deserves to die for, but since apparently you do, care to fill the rest of us in?"

The look on Rosalie's face was poisonous. If looks could kill, I'd be pushing daisies by now.

However my daisy-pushing, or lack of it was not the point. Right now, I was confused – and angry, hurt, frustrated and annoyed.

"WILL YOU ALL STOP PRETENDING," I shouted, totally losing my cool, "I don't know what sick sort of game you are trying to play, but it is really pissing me off!" I was on the verge of absent tears.

Rosalie's expression was angry until then, but it suddenly melted into one of confusion, almost matching mine.

Her eyes narrowed as she turned to look at Alice, "Spill," she commanded.

After a moment of hesitation Alice promptly explained the events leading to her visiting Volterra and everything after. I was however filled in on rather substantial three occurrences.

Alice had come to Volterra after having a vision of Victoria kidnapping Edward, but apparently it then changed to me and Edward in "Happily Ever After" mode.

Alice had thought the first part of the vision wasn't actually the future, rather a vision for herself. She believed it was the subconscious making a plan to get us back together, and thus, acted on this vision, bringing her to Volterra in the first place.

The vision was true, and Edward was really in danger.

Well that was just spectacular wasn't it? Unbelievably spectacular – emphasis on 'unbelievably'.

"Bella," it was Jasper's turn to step forward, "what Alice is telling you is true. I'd know if she were lying, and the truth is that Edward really is in danger. Please, help us. If for nothing else than so Esme doesn't lose another child."

Jasper's eyes were beseeching, voice was calming, seeming to slightly mend my frayed nerves.

I stood, my mind filled with nothing but turmoil. For every choice I had there seemed to be a reason not to choose it. I looked around the room, hoping that someone could help me. Should I risk everything I have for the man I love?

I looked into Esme's pleading eyes and found my answer.

Yes.

_Yet another predictable twist, I know. Chapter is rushed, and that's the best I could come up with. I'm sorry._

_I know most of you wanted Edward there, but I wasn't ready to write that part yet. I hope you enjoyed all the same.  
_

_Dwusea/Ali_


End file.
